The present invention relates to ostomy devices of the type which include a receptacle or pouch for waste collection and more particularly to such a pouch which is adapted to adhere directly to the body and thus be self-supporting and which is shaped to more closely follow the contours of the body for increased comfort.
Certain surgical procedures known as colostomy, ileostomy and urostomy result in an opening in the abdominal wall, called a stoma, which permits waste discharge from the interior of a body cavity. Since the patient has no control over the waste discharge, it is often necessary for the patients who have undergone these surgical procedures to utilize an ostomy device to protect the stoma and collect the waste material as it is discharged.
Over the years, ostomy devices of a variety of different types and constructions have been utilized. Various materials and adhesives have been developed to increase the utility and wearability of same.
The conventional device includes a waste collection receptacle or pouch connected to an adhesive coated faceplate which serves to affix the pouch to the body. The pouch includes first and second thin film walls which are sealed by heat welding along the periphery to form the contour of the pouch. The faceplate is provided with skin friendly adhesive to seal the pouch to the skin surrounding the stoma. The faceplate and pouch have aligned openings which are adapted to receive the stoma.
However, because the pouch is much larger than the faceplate and is connected to the faceplate only along a ring weld surrounding the stoma receiving opening, in the pouch, the pouch tends to dangle from the body, like a pocket. When mounted in this way, the entire weight of the pouch is felt at the junction site with the body, in the area of the stoma, creating an unpleasant sensation.
My invention overcomes this disadvantage by having the pouch wall itself adhere directly to the body, over a substantial area of the wall surface. This eliminates the dangling of the pouch and more evenly distributes the weight.
In addition, conventional pouches are shaped without any consideration of the contours of the body. They are normally mounted in a position where the major axis of the pouch is parallel to the vertical axis of the body. In my invention, the configuration of the pouch is designed to better follow the contours of the body, resulting in a more comfortable fit.